


Blueberry Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angels, M/M, and magazines, angel! nagisa, as in has lots of collections of movies, but it's not mentioned but once, i mean it's not a bad perverted just, idk - Freeform, or twice, pervert!rei, perverts, very in touch with his sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods are angered at Rei for keeping such an extensive stash of suggestive magazines and movies. They decide to punish him with the most innocent angel they have, which happens to be Rei's ideal boy. What happens when a sweet, very naked, boy drops down out of the sky to supervise Rei?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Rei really wants Nagisa, but Nagisa has the mind of a ten year old.

Rei was one of those people whom you had no idea what he was all about. If you didn't know him, you'd only know that he was smart and quiet. If you were acquaintances with him, you'd know that he was dumb-in a common sense form-and very outspoken with beauty. If you knew him as a friend, however, you'd know that he was one of the most perverted young men in Iwatobi.

Today, Rei was gonna finish his homework and shower, probably skipping dinner trying to cram in lots of study and masturbation. It wasn't a weird thought to Rei anymore, it was just a part of his life. He sometimes even thinks it's better to not have a partner, but then he starts questioning himself afterwords.

It wasn't so much as he _wanted_ to be alone as it was that nobody who's ever known him has stuck around to want to be with him like that. He's accepted it though, probably more than he should have.

He wanted to run today, also. Something he's given up on in the past few years. His muscles weren't as big as they used to be, and it kind of saddened Rei.

\--

_Knock knock._

Rei jumped as he was in complete silence except for the shower water. He closed his eyes again and decided that it was his mother cleaning around the bathroom. Back to work, he said as he imagined a cute boy's mouth instead of his hand.

_Knock knock._

**_AGAIN_ **

Rei reluctantly looked over to see a figure on the other side of the glass wall. He stifled a scream with his free hand and slipped and fell on his bare bum.

"W-who are you? And how did you get in here?" Rei said over the water. He knew the person wasn't any of his family because nobody was that short, and didn't have a blonde mop of hair.

"Nagisa!" A voice replied, "I've been sent to keep you company, Rei-chan!"

"Chan?" Rei said, getting up and opening the shower door. _So not beautiful..._ He thought to himself, how could he let himself be revealed, **naked** , to a stranger who called him " _Rei-chan_ "?

What he saw was a very cute, naked, small boy. He looked like he was around Rei's age, but definitely could pass for younger. He found himself staring into Nagisa's deep pink eyes, waiting for a response as to why he was also naked in a boy's bathroom he didn't even know.

"I've been sent to keep you company!" The boy repeated. "I don't remember who sent me, but they put everything about you in my brain. I'm supposed to keep you company! You're very lonely!"

The blue haired boy's face went really red. _Everything? Even..._ He looked down at his fully exposed naked body and quickly covered it up with a towel. He kept the water on to continue to talk to the boy.

"Okay," Rei started, looking the boy up and down, "but why don't you have clothes?"

"There's no clothes in Heaven, silly! There's no need."

"Heaven... of course... right. Okay, let me put my clothes on and I'll call the police-"

Nagisa began laughing, "You're going to give me your clothes in the bathroom and send me through that window to leave you alone."

"What?" Rei asked him. He actually did think it, but was he really going to do it? Also how did Nagisa know what he was saying? Coincidence, most likely.

"Angels can read minds, Rei-chan." He said, "You're asking yourself how I know what you're saying in your head."

"So, basically you're invading my privacy?" Rei added. He found it hard to believe that an angel would actually come back to Earth, and especially come to Rei. He didn't, however, find it hard that angels existed, as he was big into conspiracy theories.

"Well, I lose my angel abilities once I'm on Earth for too long. I'm going to lose that sense in an hour, as the Gods don't want any cheating advantages in real life."

This sentence confused Rei, what did it even mean?

Nagisa continued after thinking for a moment, "As in they want me to be as human as possible. Eventually, if we stay together, I'll forget all memories of ever being in Heaven, not like I'd want to remember much anyway."

Rei didn't question it, he just threw his clothes at the boy, "Just get dressed, I'll be right back."

As Nagisa began to dress, Rei slipped a towel over his torso and switched the water off, heading to his room. He gave Nagisa his favorite outfit. It was a picture of a butterfly on it, which wasn't his most masculine shirt, but just a souvenir from when he went to America. The pants were the most comfortable blue shorts he had. With his lucky masturbation underwear, which he felt bad for handing such an impure thing to an innocent boy, but what was he supposed to do, he didn't know an angel was going to fall out of the sky and wear his clothes.

He decided to slip on a plain black shirt and some long underwear, just because he felt like letting it all loose. He figured he'd skip all the things he was planning today as he had lots of questions. How was he supposed to show this to his family? A boy wearing his clothes, his favorite clothes at that, coming out of the shower with him? They'd figure out he was a pervert, even though this was the least perverted situation he's been through in the past month.

After he put his clothes on, he went back into the bathroom. He found that the door was shut, and when he opened it, the lights were off. Where did he go?

Rei started to panic as he realized Nagisa was communicating with his family. How did he not hear the boy's loud voice echoing through the Ryugazaki household?

He stepped down the stairs, embracing what was to to come.

"Oh, Rei, you're out of the shower!" His mother called.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Your special friend, Nagisa, said he had clothes to return to you because you left them in your locker." Mrs. Ryugazaki said.

"Special friend?" Rei asked, looking back and forth between his mother and the angel boy.

"Uh, boyfriend? Sorry, I don't know what you two are!" She said nervously, "Nagisa said boyfriend but I didn't think you were the type!"

Rei shrugged it off, denying the 'boyfriend' title. He grabbed Nagisa's hand and drug him up the stairs, telling his mom they'll be back down.

The door closed behind the two boys as Rei let go of Nagisa's hand.

"Did you really tell my mom that we were dating?"

Nagisa's head fell to the side as his eyes narrowed, "No, I just said we were boyfriends, Rei-chan! I said nothing about dating!"

"Enough with the Rei-chan!" Rei was losing his cool at this point. Why did it matter if they were called boyfriends? His mom didn't seem to mind, so why was it such a big deal for Rei now? He never minded to have a boyfriend before, it didn't add up.

Nagisa's face went from 'cute happy child' to 'what did I do wrong?'. This made Rei feel instantly sad and filled with regret.

"Want to get some clothes? I mean, my mom can't know that you don't have any... and she'll get suspicious once she finds out you only wear my clothes." Rei asked. He didn't have a lot of money, but he was just going to buy himself some clothes with the money he already had. Besides, he could ask his mother for even more and get Nagisa and him both some clothes if he really wanted. But he felt Nagisa needed it more, and that he should probably spend all of his money on Nagisa.

"Really?" Yelled Nagisa, "Our first date already?! Yay!"

Rei could do nothing else but facepalm at this point.


End file.
